


Love in the Rain

by Meli_writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy bday Lyxan<3, rain that makes you cry, shallura - Freeform, very little editing due to my being at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/pseuds/Meli_writes
Summary: The rain on this planet forces Shiro to face his sadness head on. Memories and their accompanying emotions run through his mind. His thoughts settle on Allura just as she arrives. The rain has made them both realize that the pursuit of happiness and love in the face of chaos and war makes everything worth while.





	Love in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyxan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyxan/gifts).

> Happy Belated Birthday, Lyxan! <3

Shiro jumped and initiated his suit’s thrusters to land at the top of a boulder in front of the castle of lions. Black was resting in the clearing behind him occasionally sending a warm pulse through their link/connection, he still didn’t know what to call it, to make sure he knew she was close. My sweet, Black, he thought back to her as he took a seat to admire the view. His perimeter check was completed, and he figured he didn’t have to go out for the next check for another 30 minutes or doboshes. He really should start using Altean words more often, he thought to himself, Allura would like it.

The sky of Zolastea was pink with yellow clouds drifting lazily over the purple mountains in the distance. The sun was warm and soft, and the air here was breathable. It was a nice afternoon, he decided and leaned back on his arms. Thoughts of Allura filtered through his mind despite his best efforts to not think of her. He was always so amazed by how similar Alteans were to human. Her pink/blue eyes would remind him of home and at the same time hold him firmly in the present. Her presence is so soothing, he thought with a sigh and then groaned because he really shouldn’t be sitting here staring at a pretty sky nursing his crush on the princess.

When he felt a drop of rain splash on his nose he tilted his head back and watched the rain drops glitter in the soft light of the sun. Memories of playing in sun showers as a child popped up in his mind and he felt the memory bring tears to his eyes as he remembered chasing his moms in their yard and how much he missed them. Closing his eyes, he let the water cool his face as his warm tears trailed down his temples and into his hair. He didn’t bother trying to stop himself from crying. It had been so long since he cried, and it felt good to let tears roll across his skin.

He felt his throat burn as it does when you’re about to have a good cry. Sad and frightening memories played in his mind’s eye, but he didn’t want to fight them. He remembered his glowing metal hand slash across the throat of his competition as the crowd’s chants boomed all around him. He felt his frustration bubble up over his memory loss that went farther back than he’s admitted. He felt relief wash over him as he remembered making his escape from the Galra and seeing the small blue and green planet he’d missed with every cell of his being. He felt his heart break all over again as he fought against the human scientists and soldiers who tied him down to a bed and wouldn’t listen to his warnings. He felt relief again as he remembered how Keith and the rest of his team freed him. He felt shock and amazement as he remembered finding the blue lion and how it responded to Lance.

He relived the wonder and concern he felt when he first saw Allura fall out of the sleeping pod and then the feeling of being massively impressed and turned on after watching her put Lance in the fiercest ear hold he’d ever seen. He remembered his first real conversations with Allura, a whispered exchange of stories as they watched the stars. He remembered hearing her laugh for the first time and how the joyous sound made her jeweled eyes sparkle in a way that lifted his battered and exhausted spirit.

But then a heavy sadness weighed his heart down as he reminded himself that now wasn’t the time for a romance. He knew he was suffering from PTSD, he was trained to recognize the symptoms. He knew he had a lot of problems that he needed to sort through before he could or better said, should, open himself for love. How could he love her the way she deserved if he hated himself? How could he dare to act on his feelings when he knew how much pain she was in herself? He couldn’t understand the kind of loss that she felt over losing everything. She lost her planet, her people, her family, her friends. They all died, and she survived. How could he help her heal? What kind of jerk was he to even think that his…love could even help her heal? No, he couldn’t. He would just burden her even more than she already was.

They were defenders of the Universe. The fucking Universe. This was not the time for romance. This wasn’t the time for distractions, not when those distractions could cost them everything.

They needed to focus. They needed to lead Voltron. To guide their team. To set an example.

But he was human.

His heart didn’t care about all the responsibilities or the fact that this was the worst time to develop a crush. His heart wanted Allura, but he could never act on it. And that’s what made the sob burning in his throat burst out of his chest. He wanted to be happy… with Allura. He wanted to see her every smile. To hear her every laugh. He wanted to stand in her warm light, by her side, helping her achieve whatever goal she had her mind set to. Together. Anything and everything would be so much better if they were together. He knew it, but he couldn’t have that. He knew that too.

Folding in on himself he hugged his knees to his chest and rested his forehead on his knees. The rain washed over him, but the water felt cool and comforting, so he let himself cry without holding back. When his tears slowed, and his breathing evened out he lifted his head with a deep breath. He realized that he didn’t feel the rain any more, but he heard it, and as he looked around he saw it falling an arm’s length away. He was reaching out to the water when he saw his metal arm reflect a soft pale blue color.

He was just about to look up when he felt the warmth and softness of someone pressed up against his back as slender, yet strong arms wrapped around his middle. He looked down at the warm and delicate hands that embraced him. Allura’s hands.

Leaning back, father into her embrace, he rested his head on her shoulder and looked up. He saw a soft blue light hanging above them, effectively blocking the rain from falling on them. He smiled at the beauty of her gift with quintessence.

“Everything will be alright, Shiro,” she whispered and placed a chaste kiss on his temple.

He let another tear trail down his cheek as he lifted his hands to her arms, holding her as best his could and felt her tighten her hug.

“The rains on Zolastea trigger a chemical reaction in the body that causes sadness and crying. The Zolasteans have rain ceremonies where people walk out into the rain to release all their sadness and make room for happiness and love. I only remembered after I realized it was raining and that you were out here. I’m sorry I didn’t warn you,” she explained softly her breath tickling his ear.

Shiro’s eyes widened at the explanation. “I thought I just felt like crying,” he said with a chuckle.

“Maybe you did, and the rain brought it all to the surface,” she said, and he leaned his head against her cheek.

“Yeah,” he sighed, watching the rainfall in front of them.

She nuzzled his head as she said, “I’m sorry to have caused you any sadness, Shiro. I hope you know I only wish happiness and peace for you.”

He quickly sat up, breaking out of her embrace, an embrace he tried to tell himself wasn’t romantic, to face her. She was wearing her flight suit but her hair was down and wet. “Why would you say that? You bring me so much more happiness than I thought was possible, especially after…” his voice trailed off not wanting to think about his time as a prisoner anymore.

She smiled softly, understanding in her eyes because he’d told her about his experiences as a prisoner and how much of a violation the whole experience was. She knew what he thought of himself and all the blood on his hands. She knew it and she still smiled at him. There was no judgement in her eyes, only compassion and understanding. “Before I put the shield up,” she said pointing at the semispherical light above them, “I heard you cry out my name.”

“I did?”

She nodded and reach out to take his hand in hers. “I’ve been sharing my burden with you and I know how heavy it is. I’ve been so focused on our mission as a team that I might have overlooked you and hurt you in some way. But I trust you like no other and I selfishly don’t want to let you go because having you by my side gives me the strength to keep fighting. Together, I hope to achieve happiness for the both of us. Alone, I fear I’ll perish. So please, stay by my side.”

He squeezed her hand before letting it go. He folded his legs into a pretzel and opened his arms, a silent invitation for a hug. Her soft smile returned, and she placed herself in his lap, looped her arm around his back and leaned her head on his shoulder. Holding each other like this had sort of become a part of their norm the more time they spent together in the middle of the castle’s sleep cycle. “I plan to stand by your side for as long as you’ll have me, princess,” he answered and took a deep breath ask she shifted in his lap.

Once she settled she asked, “What did you say this was called again, Shiro?”

“A cuddle. And please, Allura, I’ve told you a million times before, you’re more than welcome to call me Takashi,” he said as he wrapped an arm around her back and under her long starlight hair.

His other hand was on her hip and she placed her hand on his forearm. “Only if you’ll stop calling me, princess, Takashi. I’ve also invited you to stop using my title.”

He laughed, “Fine. You’re just Allura and I’m Takashi.”

“It’s settled then,” she said squeezing his middle, “If I ever get to redesign the paladin’s armor I’m going to make them more cuddle-friendly while remaining protective. Help me remember, okay?”

He laughed and leaned his head on hers. “Of course, Allura.”  
“Takashi?” Allura asked, softly.

“Hmm?”

“Have you cuddled all the paladins like this?”

Shiro would have lifted his head to look at her if she hadn’t moved her hand from his forearm to trail vertical lines up and down his abdomen with her fingers. He didn’t move an inch for fear of her stopping. “I’ve hugged the other paladins after a bonding moment, but this is very different in comparison,” he said as chills ran across his skin.

“Hunk told me cuddling is something human lovers often do,” she said, hugging him tightly, “and then pidge said that the word lovers is like the word Aidtras in Altean.” 

Shiro’s heart raced and he hoped his breast plate would keep her from being able to hear it. “When I asked them what other things human lovers do, they provided me with a long list of things you and I do quite regularly,” she said and moved her head to look at him. He met her gaze head on and thought, confession time.  
He took a calming breath before smiling at her, “Does that bother you, Allura?”

Allura returned his smile and shook her head, “Not at all. Would you like to know what thoughts brought me to tears as I walked through the rain to get to you, Takashi?”

“I would imagine all the loss you’ve had to endure played a huge role,” he said rubbing circles over her back.

Allura nodded, “Yes, that was certainly one of my thoughts. I felt so helpless then, Takashi. My family and friends put their lives on the line so that I might live. Their sacrifice is one that I would never let go in vain, so we’ve been fighting fiercely. But another sadness in my life is that I’ve focused so much of my energy on our mission to defeat the Galra that I’ve neglected to pursue my own happiness.”

Allura lifted a hand to his cheek and he searched her eyes because she couldn’t possibly be saying what he thought she was saying. Her pink-blue eyes softened as she took a deep breath. “You make me happy, Takashi. If I bring you the same happiness might I selfishly ask you to be my Aidtra, my lover, my partner?”

He hadn’t realized he was holding his breath until it wooshed out of him. Her partner… “Am I dreaming?” he asked as he lifted his hand from her hip to her cheek. He brushed his thumb over her skin and she leaned into the touch with a smile. 

“No, Takashi, we’re both awake.” She smiled then and he told himself this was indeed real.   
“Then, yes, Allura. I’m yours, ” he said and lowered his hand to her neck. 

“And I’m yours,” she said softly before wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him then, and he sighed at the soft and sweet feeling. Wrapping his arms around her middle he pulled her in closer. This was real, he thought as he licked the seam of her lips. This was really real, he thought as she parted her lips to deepen their kiss. Heart racing, he stopped the kiss and he smiled when her lips chased his.

This was real.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sounds a bit rushed! I'm writing and posting this while I'm at work. (lol!)   
I hope you enjoyed reading! Leave me a comment sharing your thoughts! <3


End file.
